


More

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she had to do was close her eyes, and she could believe that life was so much different than it actually was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

There were many balconies overlooking the ocean to be found around the great city of Atlantis, but this one Teyla had called her own. It was a quiet part of the city, void of bustling bodies, and a place she sought out when in need of quiet. There were many days now when this little space became her sanctuary.

She had told no one about it, although they would undoubtedly know there was a balcony there. No one knew it was hers.

Had it been convenient to make a trip to the mainland every time she felt lost or confused, she might have chosen a location surrounded by trees, and with a water source nearby. The balcony was a suitable substitute, Atlantis' grand towers taking the place of the trees - without blocking out the sun - and the water making the floating city an island, lost in the middle of nowhere.

All she had to do was close her eyes, and she could believe that life was so much different than it actually was.

That the Wraith were a distant memory, and that everything was calm and peaceful and quiet in her world.

She was not one person caught between more than one world; she was Teyla, leader of the Athosians and citizen of Atlantis. Her connection to the Wraith was a dying nightmare that no longer haunted her.

She was a spirit, a force for good. She was a negotiator, a peacemaker. She was a strong woman who had braved many terrors and survived.

When she opened her eyes she was all of those things and more.


End file.
